Console Freaks
by PashHanin
Summary: A Warlock realizes that humanity had predicted everything centuries before.
1. Newfound lost technology

The Warlock opened the door, and walked inside the derelict house. It was in such a condition that it was impossible to recognise any objects scattered around the floor. The Guardian was lucky that he had been sent to the only area on Earth not overrun with the Fallen. He slid open a glass door and found what appeared to be a black console or terminal, unlike anything he had ever seen. "Ghost, would you mind scanning this?" the Warlock said. Ghost complied and read out the scanned information. "It was known as a PlayStation 4, very popular in the years 2013 to 2023. There appears to be a disc of some sort inside" the ghost said. The Guardian, just as intrigued as his ghost, picked up the console and pressed a button with the word 'eject'. He suddenly saw a silver disc pop out of the thin slit in the front of the pre-golden age technology. "It appears to need electricity of some kind to work" the ghost chimed in, the guardian nodding as he put the disc back in. "Transmat it back to my quarters" the Guardian commanded. The ghost nodded and took the monitor-like object next to the technology and the console and transmatted it back to the tower, where the Guardian would later use it.

The warlock, known as Jairo, placed the console on his desk and using the cables his Ghost found that fit with the console, Jairo plugged the cables into the wall and picked up the black controller that his ghost had also found to be compatible with the technology. The monitor was also on the desk, plugged into the wall like the console. The monitor immediately showed a symbol, which looked like a P and an S, signifying PlayStation. The screen showed a profile select screen, which at this point, Jairo was confused. Ghost cleared the confusion by saying "why don't you press the X symbol?", to which Jairo did, starting a profile called 'IceStormx137'. The first picture to appear on the monitor was a dark rectangle, with the word Destiny in white across the middle. He pressed the X over this picture, and it started loading ghost called an 'interactive entertainment system'. The screen then showed a screen titled 'character select'. Jairo then realised that through entertainment, Humanity had predicted everything ahead of them.


	2. Getting accustomed

There were three boxes displayed vertically on the screen. One said 'Titan', one said 'Hunter' and the last one, most intriguing to Jairo, was the box showing the word 'Warlock'. Confused, he pressed the X key over this box, and another screen loaded, showing a Guardian's ship orbiting Earth. Strangely enough, this was the exact same ship Jairo had. Moving the control stick on the controller, Jairo selected the box labelled "set destination". The screen then displayed the Tower, Earth, The moon, Venus, Mars and the Dreadnaught, all places he had been to before. He set the destination in the 'game' and flew his imaginary ship towards the Cosmodrome. Jairo looked down at the controller and saw a small black button labelled 'options'. He clicked it and a menu appeared on the screen, showing a warlock, wearing the exact same armour as he did. Baffled, Jairo decided to look at the weapons his little character was using. Haakon's hatchet, Two to the Morgue and Dreadfang, all weapons Jairo used as a Guardian.

Suddenly, Ghost inquires "how do you think we move our character around?"."I'm looking through his perspective, so I don't know" Jairo replies. "I know!" Ghost happily chimes as he reads out the controls to his Guardian. "Left stick to move, right stick to look around, right trigger to shoot, left trigger to aim, right bumper to use a melee attack and left bumper to throw a grenade" Ghost instructs, Jairo following every step. "I think I'm getting used to this" Jairo says, after almost three hours of figuring out how to play, selecting missions and getting used to the old online gamemode known as the "Crucible", which is something Lord Shaxx would not like to hear. " _They've been copying my Crucible?!"_ Jairo imagines Shaxx shouting angrily. It turned out that this console has become rather popular in the Last City, with young people from ages 16 and above had been playing quite compulsively. Finally deciding he should wait until tomorrow to start playing again, Jairo slept, getting some much needed rest.


End file.
